


Mouth's Full, Can't Talk

by tryslora



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Community: mating_games, M/M, Size Kink, Texting, Texting During Sex, Texts From Last Night, Top Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott wants to play video games. Stiles is busy, and overshares... just a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mouth's Full, Can't Talk

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt this week at mating_games is TFLN: pick a text and build a story around it, and that text must appear (either as a text, or as a part of the story somehow, within the story). I wrote two ficlets this week and this is the one I chose not to submit. I'll note which text I picked in the end notes. As always, I do not own the world or characters of Teen Wolf; I just like to play with them!
> 
> 2013-04-26 ETA: Adding this to the mating games extras collection.

_Dude. Call of duty? Allison’s going out tonight. Me and Isaac want to play._

_Is that what they’re calling it? Play with each other. I’ve got a huge dick to deal with._

 

“No.” Derek plucks the phone from Stiles’s hand and drops it on the nightstand. His fingers curl against Stiles’s cheek, stroking lightly. “Did you just call me a dick?”

“You’re an asshole,” Stiles says, but there’s no heat to the words. He’s on his knees, naked, his cock thick and heavy between his thighs. “I was just being honest.” He nuzzles Derek with his cheek, rubbing his face along the length of his cock and teasing the head with his lips. “You choke me with this thing.”

Stiles slides his mouth over the length of Derek’s dick, eyes going wide as it presses against the back of his throat before he gets him all the way in. It’s never easy to do this; it’s taken months of practice, but if he relaxes now, just so, he can take Derek into his throat and let him fuck lazily. His eyes water from the strain of it, but he loves the way Derek moans when he does it, and that’s reward enough.

Derek reaches down and cradles Stiles’s face, and he slowly pulls out. Stiles’s mouth feels full and stretched; it aches from the way he’s been fucked. He lets Derek pull him to standing on weak legs, then kiss him before tossing him on the bed.

When he hears the phone chime, Stiles picks it up.

 

_Dude! Pick up the phone! We’re bored!_

_Mouth’s full. Can’t talk. You should try it. Not this one. This dick’s dick is mine._

 

“I said no.” Derek tosses the phone next to the pillow. “If you’d rather text, maybe you’re not into this tonight.”

“Oh no, I’m into it. Very, very into it.” Stiles palms his dick, lifting it and letting the hard length smack against his stomach. “See? Hard, aching, and ready for you. Whatever you want to do to me, I’m fine with it.”

But the phone chimes again, and Stiles shifts, looking at it. He can’t _help_ it. It’s how a teenage boy is wired: phone chimes, boy picks it up, boy texts. It’s totally Pavlovian. He makes a small whimpering sound, and Derek sighs.

“Answer it. Last one.”

Stiles can handle that. After all, it’s not as if he can really concentrate on _typing_ when Derek’s pushing two slick fingers into his ass to stretch him wide before fucking him.

 

_Dude, I am not sucking Isaac’s dick. And he’s not sucking mine._

_Worried about size comparisons? Neither of you come close to the one that is about to be in my ass._

 

Stiles drops the phone and he doesn’t care where it goes. Nothing matters anymore because _oh fuck_ Derek is pushing that huge dick into him and it fucking well _burns_. He bends his knees, pulling them as close to his ears as he can manage. Derek stops for a moment, letting Stiles catch his breath, then he pulls out and pushes forward again, a slow aching stretch until he’s seated deep inside of Stiles.

He can feel him up into his chest, he swears, and oh my God, it is the best thing ever. “Fuck me,” Stiles begs.

Derek obliges, starting with slow strokes that work up to pistoning thrusts once he gets going. Stiles moans, a long drawn out sound as the world greys around him because all he can think is that he’s going to be split apart and he loves it. Derek’s hand is on his cock, slick and wet with lube, stroking until Stiles is hard and spurting all over his own chest. He clamps down around Derek who growls loudly, eyes glowing alpha red when he spills inside of Stiles.

Muscles ache as Stiles stretches his legs out and Derek withdraws to lie beside him. They tangle together in stickiness and sweat, smelling of sex. Stiles doesn’t care about anything else.

 

Derek picks up the phone when it chimes again.

 

_Hey dude, Scott wants you to stop texting him about the size of Derek’s dick. Please._

_Don’t worry, I just fucked Stiles into the mattress. He’s done texting for the night._

_DUDE! We thought he was joking!!_

 

Derek laughs and mutes the phone. No more interruptions. When Stiles is ready again, Derek wants his full attention.

“Maybe I’ll send him a picture next time,” Stiles murmurs.

“No,” Derek says. Stiles just laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> The original text was: _Hey babe, chan wants you to stop texting her about the size of TJ's dick. please._


End file.
